The Cabin
by sexylemonface
Summary: Harry finds a cabin in the forbidden forest, along with Draco. ONESHOT. PWP. I do NOT own Harry Potter, OKAY?


**Title:** The Cabin**  
Author:** sexylemonface**  
Pairings:** Draco/Harry**  
Warnings:** **_In depth _**_**SLASH. PWP.**_  
**Summary:** Harry finds a cabin in the forbidden forest… He gets... frustrated... read on.  
**Note:** OmGAHD... Gatsby = Best anime hair ever

* * *

**The Cabin**

* * *

Harry would never understand what went through Draco's head, but sometimes he wished – that somehow – Draco would like him. He had recurring dreams about Malfoy, mostly ones too embarrassing to get into.

As he sat in the great hall eating dinner, he looked towards Malfoy – and he was smirking – something jolted through Harry and he felt a flush of heat go for his cheeks in a blush. Harry couldn't keep his attention away from Draco, his blond locks shining in the late afternoon sun and something about the expression he was holding made Harry wish it were he Draco was thinking about. Said boy had always had a crush, but was too embarrassed to do anything about it.

* * *

Later that night Harry stirred in his bed, unable to sleep. He kept seeing Draco, and that certain expression in his head. He slowly sat up and blinked a few times, clearing the haze from his vision and put on his glasses, grabbing them from the bedside table.

As Harry walked all throughout the school grounds he went through different possibilities of what would happen if he told Draco how he felt. He could laugh in his face _wouldn't be the end of the world _Harry thought. How about leap on Harry in anger? _Might even be fun_. But the worst thing Harry could think of was if Draco believed him, and was so repulsed that he ignored him **completely**. Sure, Draco didn't speak to Harry in a civilised manner, but at least he **spoke**.

Harry was now walking around the boundary right next to the forbidden forest and was contemplating whether he should explore something "out of bounds". He caught a glimpse of something that looked wooden, his curiosity boiled and he quickly made his way through the small amount of forest until he came across a small clearing. What he had seen through the forest was a small cabin. What confused Harry was the cabin was all there was in the clearing. As he walked up to the cabin he got a strange feeling and the front door was slightly open. Harry stepped inside and slowly and quietly closed the door behind him.

He looked around and the room he had just stepped into, it was completely stone – and empty. There was another room to his right and as he slowly walked up to it he heard a soft snoring. He was standing in the doorway looking into what looked like a bedroom and there was a double bed in the center – but what he didn't understand was why and who was in the bed. He let out a gasp when he realized who it was, the shining blond hair the slim delicate features, it was Draco.

What the Harry thought to himself. Abruptly Draco stirred and sat up, not yet seeing the boy in the doorway. The sheets and blankets fell from him, suddenly Harry realized he was shirtless, his creamy skin almost shining in the pale moonlight coming from a nearby window. Harry examined Draco's features from a distance, slowly and curiously, he had never realized how uncomfortably attractive Draco was. He had delicate features and a girlish face but he also had the best body had ever laid eyes on, small but contoured muscles and the perfectly subtle 6 pack, he wanted to touch them, feel them under his fingers. Only then, did he realize he had taken a few steps towards the blonde boy.

Draco looked at Harry and his expression was soon turned to a scowl.

"HARRY! WHAT THE HELL!"

"D-Draco..." Harry stuttered and stepped back until he hit the wall behind him.

Draco sprung out of bed and bounded over to Harry - grabbing him by the throat - and pinning him to the wall.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Draco demanded.

Harry then kicked Draco in the shin - putting him off balance - and then pushed him hard, making him fall to the ground,

"You have no right to be here!" Draco spat out, hiding his embarrassment with a mask of rage.

"YOU have no right to be making accusations, for all you know I could have a perfectly logical reason for being here!"

"That's impossible!" Draco declared.

"The only way was if you..." Draco trailed off, leaving Harry in the dark.

"If I what!" Harry demanded

"I-I don't have to explain myself to you! GET OUT!"

Draco then realized that he was still sitting on the floor - half naked - in purple satin boxers.

Harry giggled.

"You know purple's the national GAY colour right?"

"Do you have a problem with homosexuals?" Draco inquired, seeming very pleased with his cool facade.

Harry blushed.

"Heh, noo..."

Draco got up quickly and advanced on Harry, glaring at him angrily. Harry glared back and stepped forward - tripping over his own feet - and landed on Draco, ending up on top of him, on the floor, again.

"Uhh... ahem, is that your wand?" Harry questioned.

Draco shoved Harry off and got up - mumbling to himself the whole time - and got back into bed, pulling the covers up to his neck.

"What's wrong with you? You're acting even stranger than usual, and that's saying something." Harry said, getting up.

"I-I can't say..." Draco said quietly.

Harry heard a mumble that suspiciously sounded like "this is embarrassing"

"What is?" he asked, so sure that what he heard was correct.

"Ha, you heard me... I'll tell you one thing... I think, I'm... Gay... DON'T JUDGE ME!" Draco yelled and hid under his covers.

Harry laughed, a gutsy chuckle.

"You gotta be kidding me!"

Draco came back from under his covers and looked straight at Harry.

"I'm not. Actually, for a while now... I've been VERY attracted to you."

Harry stared open mouthed and blushed. When he realized what the look on Draco's face portrayed, he gasped and stepped back. Lust.

"Y-You're lying!" Harry screamed through gritted teeth.

"You know I'm not, and I know you feel the same way..."

Draco snickered.

"This is going to happen whether you want it to or not, we can either go through it the easy way or the hard way, you're choice... Love."

Draco got out of bed and walked to the door, closing it in the process. He locked it with a padlock and chain - no key in sight. Harry looked to the window and realized it was small - and barred - understanding that there was no way to get out of this anyway he advanced on Draco and outstretched his arms, putting either hand on each side of Draco against the wall. When Draco turned around he was faced with deep emerald eyes and let out his breath - realizing he had been holding it.

For a moment they just stood there gazing into each-others eyes.

Draco pushed Harry hard, making him land on the bed. He straddled him and pinned his hands above his head, making him immobile. Draco slowly leaned in before he kissed him; teasing him with his tongue making him open his mouth before further deepening the kiss. He then freed one of his hands by holding Harry's with only one. Harry was surprised at how strong Draco was when he wanted to be. Draco lifted Harry's shirt, revealing his stomach and chest. He pulled away from Harry's mouth and traced his tongue along Harry's collar bone; making him shiver with anticipation. He slowly trailed down until he got to the teens nipple and took it into his mouth. Draco grazed his teeth across the sensitive flesh and flicked his tongue across the tip. Harry gasped and moaned at the pleasure pulsing throughout his body. Draco quietly snickered at the boy writhing beneath him, but all that did was make it worse for poor Harry. Draco's breath made Harry tingle all over, resulting in goosebumps.

"Uhh" Harry breathed.

From how Draco was sitting - straddling Harry - he could feel the teens growing erection beneath his own and to make things worse, he started rocking back and forth; rubbing the two together. Harry whimpered as his eyes welled up with tears from the growing pleasure that was flowing through him, having to bite his lip to stop from crying out. He tried to struggle out of Draco's hold but all that gained was more excessive rubbing and he was unable to keep from moaning aloud. Draco stopped everything he was doing to look at Harry; his breathing was erratic and his face was completely flushed. Draco smirked, getting off of Harry before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"_What?_" Harry whispered to himself.

"What are you doing!" He demanded. "You can't just leave it at that!"

"Sure I can." Draco declared with obvious humor in his tone.

"Ugh!"

Harry pounced at Draco, resulting in them both falling hard on the floor.

"Hey!" Draco complained.

"SHUT UP!"

Harry forced Draco's boxers down - not bothering to pull them right off - before removing his own pants and boxers. He then flipped Draco around so he was on his stomach, pushing him down so _he_ couldn't move. Draco let out a cry of disapproval and anticipation at what was to come. He didn't bother trying to move or get out of it since he _did_ actually want it. Harry slowly pushed himself into Draco's opening, gaining a long groan from the blond teen. He thrust slowly at first and gradually built up speed. Draco moved so he was on all fours, allowing Harry better, deeper access. Harry grabbed onto Draco's waist for support and used it to his advantage, pulling the young wizard to him in time with his thrusts. When he was unable to hold back any longer he thrust hard and slow, filling Draco with his fluids. When he had emptied his load he pulled out, sat on the ground and was about to pull up his pants when Draco flung himself on Harry; diving headfirst into an open mouthed kiss. He pulled away after a moment and licked his lips.

"My turn..." he whispered before pulling Harry up and onto the bed.

Harry had never been taken before and was slightly afraid at how much this was going to hurt, but as Draco forced himself into Harry all of his muscles relaxed and he was able to calm down and take it with slight resistance. As Draco got faster and deeper, the more Harry's pain turned to pleasure. He felt the most tremendous sensation as Draco brushed passed his prostate and couldn't help but shout out in pure ecstasy. Making Harry unable to keep quiet drove Draco over the edge and he came forcefully inside of the brunette. For a while they both just lay there panting and Harry; covered with pins and needles.

"Woow..." Harry sighed

"I know, love... I know..."

Draco wrapped Harry in his arms and closed his eyes - content.

* * *

**Note:** I was possessed?

**Update:** Hey look! Slash! /nosebleed. ^_^" ((I think I enjoyed writing this a little too much... ;P))

**There will be no more written, this is the end. As said in the warnings, this was a PWP ((porn without plot))**

**

* * *

No! I accidentally deleted this story so had to upload it as a new one, therefore the 5 reviews I had gotten AREN'T THERE ANYMORE. /cries  
**

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES! ((If you left a review, look here))**

**_murtaghxblaiseyum:_ **Alright, shall keep writing! Yay for PWP :P. You = 1st review. /woops xD

_**The Dragon's Pheonix:**_ Wow, that's the best review I've ever gotten! Thanks so much. xD Glad to have made your day. =D

_**Rahel Jacobson:**_ With the "Don't JUDGE ME" comment, this is a pwp, no plot intended. The whole thing is to build up to the lemon. Also the reason I said that the previous review was "the best review I've ever gotten" was because there was nothing but appraise lmao. Anyway thanks for the tips. **  
_Note:_** This is one of my interpretations of Harry and Draco, no way what they are actually like. =D

_**Rahel.. Again:**_ lol Alice and Jacob ay? I don't know. I generally write what comes to my head and that's usually Harry Potter ;P But yes, is the nicest request I've gotten... Not to mention the _only_ request I've gotten... but that's not the point! Anyway, I'm almost sorry to say but I don't think I will. But there's always a chance. =)  
_**Note:**_ I reply to all reviews.

_**followthedarke: **_Oh that! Wow, I found this and didn't really read through it much. I HAD a reason behind it, like some magical thing that no-one could see the cabin unless they were thinking about Draco, and Draco thinking about them at the same time. =P Thanks for the review X3

**_TonksLuver:_** If only I understood what that meant! lol X3

_**Cant-break-broken:**_ OMG! What a HUGE confidence boost! Thank you so much! X3 Yay for writing breaks! /cough. Not JUST for reading PWPs or Slash... /giggles

**_raptorcarley:_** Thanks heaps! I really need to get onto writing more... stoopid school haha

_**Grossology Fanatic:**_ This was my first lemon :D I don't know what Grossology is? O.O


End file.
